princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
The Warrior was once a king of a peaceful people who were besieged by violence from a powerful enemy. Biography Early Life The Warrior was a king whose people were under attack from all sides. As peace lovers, his kingdom refused to fight back, and so the civilization began to crumble under the pressure. The king decided to make himself and a small number of his people instruments of war so that the rest would not have to suffer through this conflict, but it was not enough. Eventually, overwhelmed by their enemies and on the brink of destruction, the king heard Ahriman's voice promising salvation in return for his soul. The king accepted the offer and became Corrupted. Having defeated all of his enemies the Warrior could not return to his people as he'd become everything they rejected. Prince of Persia (2008) Over time he was dubbed The Warrior and as he sold his soul was forced to serve Ahriman for all eternity. Eventually he has along with his master and said masters followers were sealed away in the Tree of Life. However they eventually were released though he does show a difference from the other Corrupted that retain their personality as he only wishes to destroy the Fertile Grounds not Elika or the Prince in fact he often asked them to turn away from their quest so he wouldn't have to kill them. Eventually he makes his stand in his fortress, where Elika attempts to heal him and finally weakens his armor. He emerges from the lava, consumed by flames, finally collapsing from exhaustion. He asks his people to forgive him for his actions while Elika heals him, he saves her and the Prince's lives by throwing them to safety before falling from his own fortress to his death. Personality He was once peaceful and still shows a desire to not harm others unless its absolutely necessary often warning them to turn back from their quest. He is also shown to want his peoples forgiveness for becoming all they hated in his last moments even though he only did it to save them. Powers and Abilities The Warrior is near indestructible and immortal due to being a Corrupted but to a seemingly larger degree in durbility. He is by far the strongest physically of his fellow Corrupted in raw strength as only Elika's mystical energy granted by Ormazd himself can hurt him or damage his armor. He is shown to fall from great heights and ultimately survive though once his armor is weakened he finally is killed though not before he throws both Elika and Prince to safety. He also seemingly has great stamina as he rarely if ever appears to tire despite how often he charges and falls from great height or even into lava he seems to have enough energy to get back up. He also is seemingly able to teleport to a certain degree as he appears in his final battle out of nowhere. References }} Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Canon Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Enemies Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Characters Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Boss Category:Deceased